Радиостанции в GTA V
thumb|300px|Штаб-квартира [[Rebel Radio]]thumb|300px|Биллборд с рекламой [[Radio Mirror Park]]thumb|300px|Биллборд с рекламой [[Rebel Radio]] В Grand Theft Auto V присутствует 21 радиостанция, одна из которых является радиостанцией для пользовательской музыки. Radio Los Santos 140px|link=Radio Los Santos|right Radio Los Santos — радиостанция современной рэп-музыки. Ведущий: Big Boy. *YG — I'm A Real 1 (2013) *100s — Life of a Mack (2013) *Ab-Soul feat. Kendrick Lamar — Illuminate (2012) *A$AP Rocky feat. Aston Matthews & Joey Fatts — R-Cali (2013) *Marion Band$ feat. Nipsey Hussle — Hold Up (2013) *BJ the Chicago Kid feat. Freddie Gibbs & Problem — Smokin' and Ridin' (2013) *Kendrick Lamar — A.D.H.D (2011) *Jay Rock feat. Kendrick Lamar — Hood Gone Love It (2011) *The Game feat. 2 Chainz & Rick Ross — Ali Bomaye (2012) *Freddie Gibbs — Still Livin' (2012) *DJ Esco feat. Future — How It Was (2013) *Problem feat. Glasses Malone — Say That Then (2013) *Clyde Carson feat. The Team — Slow Down (2012) *Gucci Mane feat. Ciara — Too Hood (2011) *Gangrene — Bassheads (2013) Эксклюзив версий PS4, Xbox One и PC *Danny Brown & Action Bronson — Bad News (2014) *G-Side feat. G-Mane — Relaxin' (2011) *A$AP Ferg — Work (2013) *Trouble feat. Gucci Mane — Everday (2014) *Kendrick Lamar — Swimming Pools (Drank) (2012) *Travi$ Scott feat. 2 Chainz & T.I. — Upper Echelon (2013) *Danny Brown feat. A$AP Rocky & Zelooperz — Kush Coma (2013) *Ace Hood feat. Future & Rick Ross — Bugatti (2013) *Schoolboy Q feat. Kendrick Lamar — Collard Greens (2013) *Chuck Inglish feat. Ab-Soul & Mac Miller — Came Thru/Easily (2013) *Young Scooter feat. Gucci Mane — Work (2013) *Problem & IamSu feat. Bad Lucc & Sage The Gemini — Do It Big (2013) *Skeme — Millions (2013) *Ab-Soul feat. Schoolboy Q — Hunnid Stax (2014) *Freddie Gibbs & Mike Dean — Sellin' Dope (2014) *Young Scooter feat. Trinidad James — I Can't Wait (2013) Space 103.2 140px|link=Space 103.2|right Space 103.2 — радиостанция фанк-музыки. Ведущий: Бутси Коллинс. *Bootsy's Rubber Band — I'd Rather Be With You (1976) *D-Train — You're the One for Me (1981) *Eddie Murphy — Party All the Time (1985) *Evelyn "Champagne" King — I'm in Love (12" Version) (1981) *Kano — Can't Hold Back (Your Loving) (1981) *Kleeer — Tonight (1984) *Bernard Wright — Haboglabotribin’ (1981) *One Way — Cutie Pie (1982) *Rick James — Give It to Me Baby (1981) *Sho Nuff — Funkasize You (1978) *Stevie Wonder — Skeletons (1987) *Taana Gardner — Heartbeat (Club Version) (1981) *Zapp — Heartbreaker, Pts. 1-2 (1983) Эксклюзив версий PS4, Xbox One и PC *Dazz Band — Joystick (1983) *Roger — Do It Roger (1981) *Imagination — Flashback (1981) *Parliament — Mothership Connection (Star Child) (1975) *The Fatback Band — Gotta Get My Hands On Some (Money) (1979) *Billy Ocean — Nights (Feel Like Gettin' Down) (1981) *Parliament — Flash Light (1977) *Cameo — Back and Forth (1986) *Central Line — Walking Into Sunshine (1981) West Coast Classics 140px|link=West Coast Classics|right West Coast Classics — радиостанция с рэп-музыкой Западного побережья 80-90-х годов. Ведущий: DJ Pooh. *2Pac — Ambitionz Az a Ridah (1996) *Compton's Most Wanted — Late Night Hype (1990) *DJ Quik — Dollaz + Sense (1995) *Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg — Still D.R.E (1999) *King Tee — Played Like a Piano (1990) *Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg, Kurupt & Nate Dogg — The Next Episode (1999) *Ice Cube — You Know How We Do It (1994) *Kausion feat. Ice Cube — What You Wanna Do? (1995) *Kurupt — C-Walk (1998) *Mack 10 & Tha Dogg Pound — Nothin' But the Cavi Hit (1996) *MC Eiht — Streiht Up Menace (1993) *N.W.A — Appetite for Destruction (1991) *N.W.A — Gangsta Gangsta (1988) *Tha Dogg Pound — What Would U Do? (1995) *Snoop Dogg — Gin and Juice (1993) *Geto Boys — Mind Playing Tricks on Me (1991) *Too $hort — So You Want to Be a Gangster (1992) Эксклюзив версий PS4, Xbox One и PC *Jayo Felony — Sherm Stick (1995) *Warren G — This D.J. (1994) *CPO feat. MC Ren — Ballad Of A Menace (1990) *E-40 feat. The Click — Captain Save a Hoe (1994) *The Conscious Daughters — We Roll Deep (1993) *Eazy-E feat. Ice Cube — No More ?'s (1988) *South Central Cartel — Servin' 'Em Heat (1993) *The Lady of Rage feat. Snoop Dogg — Afro Puffs (1994) *Westside Connection — Bow Down (1996) *Spice 1 feat. MC Eiht — The Murda Show (1993) *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony — 1st of Tha Month (1995) *Luniz feat. Michael Marshall — I Got 5 On It (1995) Rebel Radio 140px|link=Rebel Radio|right Rebel Radio — радиостанция кантри-музыки. Ведущий: Йеско Уайт . *Charlie Feathers — Can't Hardly Stand It (1956) *Hank Thompson — It Don't Hurt Anymore (1957) *Hasil Adkins — Get Outta My Car (1966) *Jerry Reed — You Took All the Ramblin' Out of Me (1972) *Johnny Cash — The General Lee (1981) *Johnny Paycheck — (It Won't Be Long) And I'll Be Hating You (1968) *Ozark Mountain Daredevils — If You Wanna Get to Heaven (1973) *Waylon Jennings — Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way (1975) *Waylon Jennings — I Ain't Living Long Like This (1979) *Willie Nelson — Whiskey River (1973) *C.W. McCall — Convoy (1975) Эксклюзив версий PS4, Xbox One и PC *Homer & Jethro — She Made Toothpicks Of The Timber Of My Heart (1963) *The Highwaymen — Highwayman (1985) *Tammy Wynette — D-I-V-O-R-C-E (1968) *Ray Price — Crazy Arms (1956) *Marvin Jackson — Dippin' Snuff (1957) *Charlie Feathers — Get With It (1956) Los Santos Rock Radio 140px|link=Los Santos Rock Radio|right Los Santos Rock Radio — радиостанция классического рока. Ведущий: Кенни Логгинс. *Billy Squier — Lonely Is the Night (1981) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band — Hollywood Nights (1978) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band — Night Moves (1976) *Chicago — If You Leave Me Now (1976) *Def Leppard — Photograph (1983) *Don Johnson — Heartbeat (1986) *Elton John — Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) *Foreigner — Dirty White Boy (1979) *Gerry Rafferty — Baker Street (1978) *The Greg Kihn Band — The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) *Julian Lennon — Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) *Kenny Loggins — I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (1984) *Phil Collins — I Don't Care Anymore (1982) *Queen — Radio Ga Ga (1984) *Robert Plant — Big Log (1983) *Simple Minds — All the Things She Said (1985) *The Small Faces — Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) *Steve Winwood — Higher Love (1986) *Stevie Nicks — I Can't Wait (1985) *The Alan Parsons Project — I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You (1977) *The Doobie Brothers — What a Fool Believes (1979) *The Cult — Rain (1985) *Steve Miller Band — Rock'n Me (1976) Эксклюзив версий PS4, Xbox One и PC *Creedence Clearwater Revival — Fortunate Son (1969) *Starship — We Built This City (1985) *Mountain — Mississippi Queen (1970) *Kenny Loggins — Danger Zone (1986) *Alannah Myles — Black Velvet (1989) *Pat Benatar — Shadows of the Night (1982) *Belinda Carlisle — Circle in the Sand (1987) *Kansas — Carry On Wayward Son (1976) *Boston — Peace Of Mind (1976) *Harry Chapin — Cat's In the Cradle (1974) *Survivor — Burning Heart (1986) *Humble Pie — 30 Days In the Hole (1972) *ZZ Top — Gimme All Your Lovin' (1983) *Yes — Roundabout (1972) *Broken English — Comin' On Strong (1987) The Lowdown 91.1 140px|link=Lowdown FM|right The Lowdown 91.1 — радиостанция музыки в жанре соул. Ведущая: Mama G. *Aaron Neville — Hercules (1973) *B.T. Express — Do It ('Til You're Satisfied) (1974) *El Chicano — Viva Tirado (1970) *George McCrae — I Get Lifted (1974) *Marlena Shaw — California Soul (1969) *Smokey Robinson — Cruisin' (1979) *The Delfonics — Ready or Not Here I Come (Can't Hide from Love) (1968) *The Five Stairsteps — O-O-H Child (1970) *The Soul Searchers — Ashley's Roachclip (1974) *The Trammps — Rubber Band (1972) *The Undisputed Truth — Smiling Faces Sometimes (1971) *War — The Cisco Kid (1973) Эксклюзив версий PS4, Xbox One и PC *Pleasure — Bouncy Lady (1975) *The Delfonics — Funny Feeling (1970) *Ohio Players — Climax (1974) *The Chakachas — Stories (1972) *Eric Burdon & War — Magic Mountain (1976) *Johnny "Guitar" Watson — Superman Lover (1976) *The Jackson Sisters — I Believe In Miracles (1973) *Brass Construction — Changin' (1975) Blue Ark 140px|link=Blue Ark|right Blue Ark — радиостанция музыки в стиле рэгги, даб и дэнсхолл. Ведущий: Ли «Скрэтч» Перри. *Chronixx — Odd Ras (2012) *Dennis Brown — Money In My Pocket (1972) *Gregory Isaacs — Night Nurse (1982) *Half Pint — Crazy Girl (1997) *Joe Gibbs & The Professionals — Chapter Three (1978) *Junior Delgado — Sons Of Slaves (1977) *Konshens — Gun Shot A Fire (2012) *Lee "Scratch" Perry & The Upsetters — I Am A Madman (1986) *Lee "Scratch" Perry & The Full Experience — Disco Devil (1977) *The Upsetters — Grumblin' Dub (1997) *Tommy Lee Sparta — Psycho (2012) *Vybz Kartel feat. Popcaan — We Never Fear Dem (2011) *Yellowman — Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt (1984) *Protoje — Kingston Be Wise (2012) Эксклюзив версий PS4, Xbox One и PC *Demarco — Loyal (Royals Remix) (2014) *Busy Signal feat. Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley — Kingston Town (Remix) (2012) *I-Octane — Topic of the Day (2011) *Vybz Kartel — Addi Truth (2014) *Lee "Scratch" Perry — Money Come and Money Go (2010) *Lee "Scratch" Perry — Roast Fish & Cornbread (1978) *Danny Hensworth — Mr. Money Man (1978) Non-Stop-Pop FM 140px|link=Non Stop Pop FM|right Non-Stop-Pop FM — радиостанция музыки в стиле поп и ритм-энд-блюз. Ведущая: Кара Деливинь. *All Saints — Pure Shores (1999) *Britney Spears — Gimme More (2007) *Corona — The Rhythm of the Night (Rapino Bros. 7" Single) (1993) *Fergie feat. Ludacris — Glamorous (2006) *Hall & Oates — Adult Education (1983) *Jane Child — Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1990) *Kelly Rowland — Work (Freemasons Remix) (2007) *Mis-Teeq — Scandalous (2003) *Modjo — Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *N-Joi — Anthem (1990) *Pet Shop Boys — West End Girls (1985) *Rihanna — Only Girl (In The World) (2010) *Robyn feat. Kleerup — With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Stardust — Music Sounds Better With You (1998) *Wham! — Everything She Wants (1984) *Amerie — 1 Thing (2005) Эксклюзив версий PS4, Xbox One и PC *Robert Howard & Kym Mazelle — Wait (1989) *Sly Fox — Let's Go All the Way (1985) *Taylor Dayne — Tell It to My Heart (1987) *Living In A Box — Living In A Box (1987) *INXS — New Sensation (1988) *Bobby Brown — On Our Own (1989) *Bronski Beat — Smalltown Boy (1984) *Naked Eyes — Promises, Promises (1983) *Simply Red — Something Got Me Started (Hurley's House Mix) (1991) *Sneaker Pimps — 6 Underground (1996) *Backstreet Boys — I Want It That Way (1999) *Jamiroquai — Alright (1996) *Morcheeba — Tape Loop (Shortcheeba Mix) (1996) *Moloko — The Time Is Now (2000) *Gorillaz feat. De La Soul — Feel Good Inc. (2005) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue — Kids (2000) *Dirty Vegas — Days Go By (2001) *Cassie — Me & U (2006) *Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera — Moves Like Jagger (2011) *M.I.A. — Bad Girls (2012) *M83 — Midnight City (2011) *Lady Gaga — Applause (2013) *Mike Posner — Cooler Than Me (2010) *Lorde — Tennis Court (2013) *The Black Eyed Peas — Meet Me Halfway (2009) *Real Life — Send Me An Angel '89 (1989) East Los FM 140px|link=East Los FM|right East Los FM — радиостанция мексиканской электронной, традиционной, хип-хоп и рок-музыки. Ведущие: Don Cheto и Camilo Lara. *Los Buitres de Culiacan — El Cocaino (2012) *Mexican Institute of Sound — Es-Toy (2012) *Niña Dioz — Criminal Sound (El Hijo De La Cumbia Remix) (2010) *La Vida Bohème — Radio Capital (2011) *Fandango — Autos, Moda y Rock and Roll (1987) *Don Cheto — El Tatuado (2007) *La Sonora Dinamita — Se Me Perdió La Cadenita (1978) *She's a Tease — Fiebre de Jack (2010) *Maldita Vecindad — Pachuco (1991) *Hechizeros Band — El Sonidito (2009) *Milkman — Fresco (2012) *Jessy Bulbo — Maldito (2007) *La Liga feat. Alika — Tengo El Don (2012) *Los Tigres Del Norte — La Granja (2009) *Los Ángeles Negros — El Rey Y Yo (1970) WorldWide FM 140px|link=WorldWide FM|right WorldWide FM — радиостанция музыки жанров чиллвейв, джаз-фанк и мировая музыка. *Cashmere Cat — Mirror Maru (2012) *The Hics — Cold Air (2013) *inc. — The Place (2013) *Trickski — Beginning (2011) *Mala — Ghost (2012) *Swindle — Forest Funk (2012) *Tom Browne — Throw Down (1979) *Donald Byrd — You And The Music (1975) *Candido — Thousand Finger Man (1970) *Toro Y Moi — Harm in Change (2013) *Kyodai — Breaking (2012) *Django Django — Waveforms (2011) *The Gaslamp Killer — Nissim (2012) *Owiny Sigoma Band — Harpoon Land (2013) *Guts — Brand New Revolution (2011) *Yuna — Live Your Life (MELO-X MOTHERLAND GOD MIX) (2012) *Tucillo & Kiko Navarro feat. Amor — Lovery (Slow Cuban Vibe Mix) (2012) *Richard Spaven — 1759 (Outro) (2010) *Hackman — Forgotten Notes (2012) Эксклюзив версий PS4, Xbox One и PC *Sinkane feat. Salvatore Principato — Shark Week (2014) *William Onyeabor — Body & Soul (1980) *Four Tet — Kool FM (2013) *Mount Kimbie — Made To Stray (2013) *Anushka — World in a Room (2014) *Smokey Robinson — Why You Wanna See My Bad Side? (1978) *Randy Crawford — Street Life (1979) *Flume — What You Need (2012) *Earl Sweatshirt feat. Vince Staples & Casey Veggies — Hive (2013) *Portishead — Numb (1994) *Jon Wayne — Black Magic (2013) *Roman GianArthur — I-69 (2013) *Lion Babe — Treat Me Like Fire (2013) *Dam-Funk — Killdat (2009) *Jamie Lidell — Runaway (2014) *CHVRCHES — Recover (Cid Rim Remix) (2013) *Jimmy Edgar — Let Yrself Be (2012) *Clap! Clap! — Viajero (2014) *Maga Bo feat. Rosangela Macedo and Marcelo Yuka — No Balanço da Canoa (2012) Channel X 140px|link=Channel X|right Channel X — радиостанция панк-рок музыки. Ведущий: Кит Моррис. *Agent Orange — Bored of You (1980) *Black Flag — My War (1984) *Circle Jerks — Rock House (1985) *Fear — The Mouth Don't Stop (The Trouble With Women Is) (1985) *OFF! — What's Next (2013) *Adolescents — Amoeba (1981) *Descendents — Pervert (1985) *The Germs — Lexicon Devil (1978) *The Weirdos — Life of Crime (1977) *T.S.O.L. — Abolish Government/Silent Majority (1981) *Youth Brigade — Blown Away (1983) *Suicidal Tendencies — Subliminal (1983) Эксклюзив версий PS4, Xbox One и PC *D.O.A. — The Enemy (1980) *MDC — John Wayne Was a Nazi (1980) *The Zeros — Don't Push Me Around (1980) *X — Los Angeles (1980) *D.R.I. — I Don't Need Society (1985) *Redd Kross — Linda Blair (1982) Radio Mirror Park 140px|link=Radio Mirror Park|right Radio Mirror Park — радиостанция музыки жанра инди. Ведущий: Twin Shadow. *Battle Tapes — Feel the Same (2012) *Dan Croll — From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) (2012) *DJ Mehdi — Lucky Boy (Outlines Remix) (2006) *Feathers — Dark Matter (2013) *Jai Paul — Jasmine (Demo Version) (2012) *Living Days — Little White Lie (2010) *Miami Horror — Sometimes (2009) *Tony Castles — Heart In The Pipes (KAUF Remix) (2011) *Toro Y Moi — So Many Details (2012) *Twin Shadow — Shooting Holes (2010) *Twin Shadow — Old Love / New Love (2013) *Y.A.C.H.T. — Psychic City (Classixx Remix) (2009) *Black Strobe — Boogie in Zero Gravity (2012) *Age of Consent — Colours (2013) *Favored Nations — The Set Up (2013) *Neon Indian — Change Of Coast (2013) *Nite Jewel — Nowhere To Go (2013) *Yeasayer — Don't Come Close (2013) *The Chain Gang of 1974 — Sleepwalking (2013) *Poolside — Do You Believe? (2010) *The C90s — Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) (2010) *HEALTH — High Pressure Dave (2013) Эксклюзив версий PS4, Xbox One и PC *The Ruby Suns — In Real Life (2013) *Neon Indian — Polish Girl (2011) *Mitzi — Truly Alive (2013) *KAUF — When You're Out (2013) *Panama — Always (2014) *Twin Shadow — Forget (2010) *!!! — One Girl/One Boy (2013) *SBTRKT feat. Roses Gabor — Pharaohs (2011) *Yeasayer — O.N.E. (2010) *Toro Y Moi — New Beat (2011) *Niki and the Dove — The Drummer (2011) *Little Dragon — Crystalfilm (2011) *Hot Chip — Flutes (2012) *Dom — Living In America (2010) *Holy Ghost! — Hold On (2011) *Scenic — Mesmerised (2013) *Cut Copy — Strangers in the Wind (2008) *Age of Consent — Heartbreak (2012) Vinewood Boulevard Radio 140px|link=Vinewood Boulevard Radio|right Vinewood Boulevard Radio — радиостанция современной рок-музыки. Ведущие: Нейт Уильямс и Стивен Поп. *Wavves — Nine Is God (2013) *FIDLAR — Cocaine (2013) *Bass Drum of Death — Crawling After You (2013) *Hot Snakes — This Mystic Decade (2004) *Moon Duo — Sleepwalker (2012) *Sam Flax — Fire Doesn't Burn Itself (2012) *Shark? — California Grrls (2013) *The Black Angels — Black Grease (2005) *METZ — Wet Blanket (2012) *Ceremony — Hysteria (2012) *Ty Segall Band — Diddy Wah Diddy (2012) *Thee Oh Sees — The Dream (2011) Эксклюзив версий PS4, Xbox One и PC *The Men — Turn It Around (2012) *Bleached — Next Stop (2013) *JEFF the Brotherhood — Sixpack (2012) *Coliseum — Used Blood (2013) *The Soft Pack — Answer to Yourself (2009) *The Orwells — Who Needs You (2013) *Nobunny — Gone For Good (2010) *Mind Spiders — Fall in Line (2012) Soulwax FM 140px|link=Soulwax FM|right Soulwax FM — радиостанция музыки жанров техно, электро-хаус, эйсид-хаус и эйсид-техно. Ведущий: Soulwax. * Palmbomen — Stock (Soulwax Remix) (2013) * Fatal Error — Fatal Error (1988) * Supersempfft — Let's Beam Him Up (1979) * Mim Suleiman — Mingi (2010) * FKClub — The Strange Art (Inflagranti Remix) (2013) * Matias Aguayo — El Sucu Tucu (2013) * Daniel Avery — Naive Response (2013) * Joe Goddard feat. Valentina — Gabriel (Soulwax Remix) (2012) * Daniel Maloso — Body Music (Original Mix) (2012) * Green Velvet & Harvard Bass — Lazer Beams (2012) * Zombie Nation — Tryouts (2012) * Tom Rowlands — Nothing But Pleasure (2013) * Jackson and His Computerband — Arp #1 (2013) * Goose — Synrise (Soulwax Remix) (2013) * Transistorcake — Mr. Croissant Taker (2013) * Tiga — Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) (2012) * The Hacker — Shockwave (Gesaffelstein Remix) (2012) * Pulp — After You (Soulwax Remix) (2013) FlyLo FM 140px|link=FlyLo FM|right FlyLo FM — радиостанция музыки жанров IDM, экспериментальная электроника, дип-хаус, глитч-хоп, рэп и трэп. *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa — Getting There (2012) *Clams Casino — Crystals (2013) *Flying Lotus — Crosswerved (2013) *Flying Lotus — Be Spin (2013) *Flying Lotus feat. Erykah Badu — See Thru To U (2013) *Flying Lotus — The Diddler (2013) *Flying Lotus — Computer Face Rmx (2011) *Hudson Mohawke — 100hm (2013) *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa — The Kill (2013) *Tyler, the Creator — Garbage (2013) *Outkast — Elevators (Me & You) (1996) *Captain Murphy — Evil Grin (2013) *Flying Lotus — Catapult Man (2013) *Dabrye — Encoded Flow (2006) *Machinedrum — She Died There (2011) *DJ Rashad — It's Wack (2013) *Thundercat — Oh Sheit It's X (2013) *Flying Lotus — Stonecutters (2013) *Shadow Child — 23 (2012) *Kingdom — Stalker Ha (2011) *Aphex Twin — Windowlicker (1999) Эксклюзив версий PS4, Xbox One и PC *Curtis Mayfield — Eddie You Should Know Better (1972) *Doris — You Never Come Closer (1970) *Flying Lotus feat. Krayzie Bone — Medication Medication (2014) *XXYYXX — Work Title: What We Want (2014) *Lapalux — Make Money (2014) *The Gaslamp Killer — Shred You To Bits (2014) *Mono/Poly & Thundercat — B Adams (2014) *Flying Lotus — Osaka Trade (2013) *DOOM — Masquatch (2014) *Flying Lotus — Early Mountain (2014) *Dimlite — Into Vogon Skulls (2012) *KNOWER — Fuck the Makeup, Skip the Shower (2010) *Kaskade — 4 AM (Araabmuzik Remix) (2006) Blaine County Radio 140px|link=Blaine County Talk Radio|right Blaine County Radio — общественная разговорная радиостанция, которая вещает следующие программы: *Blaine County Radio Community Hour *Beyond Insemination *Bless Your Heart WCTR 140px|link=WCTR|right WCTR — общественная разговорная радиостанция, которая вещает следующие программы: *Chakra Attack *Chattersphere *The Fernando Show The Lab 140px|link=The Lab|right The Lab — радиостанция жанров хип-хоп, рок и электронной музыки. Ведущие: The Alchemist и Oh No. Изначально была эксклюзивом ПК версии игры, но 8 июля 2015 была добавлена на другие платформы *Gangrene feat. Samuel T. Herring & Earl Sweatshirt — Play It Cool (2015) *Ab-Soul feat. Aloe Blacc — Trouble (2015) *Tunde Adebimpe feat. Sal P & Sinkane — Speedline Miracle Masterpiece (2015) *MC Eiht & Freddie Gibbs feat. Kokane — Welcome to Los Santos (2015) *Phantogram — K.Y.S.A (2015) *Vybz Kartel — Fast Life (2015) *King Avriel feat. A$AP Ferg — 20's 50's 100's (2015) *MNDR feat. Killer Mike — Lock & Load (2015) *Popcaan feat. Freddie Gibbs — Born Bad (2015) *E-40 feat. Dam-Funk & Ariel Pink — California (2015) *Wavves — Leave (2015) *Curren$y & Freddie Gibbs — Fetti (2015) *Little Dragon — Wanderer (2015) Blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM [[Blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM|'Blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM']] — радиостанция музыки жанров современного R&B, соула, психоделичного рока, рэпа, хип-хопа, экспериментальной электроники, грайма, soukous. Ведущие: Frank Ocean, Vagyn, Rood Acces, Fed. Эксклюзив для PS4, Xbox One и ПК. * — International Feel * — Mr Noah * — Provider * feat. — Kno Ya Wrong * SWV — Rain * Joy Again — On a Farm * Frank Ocean — IVY * Curtis Mayfield — So In Love * Marvin Gaye — When Did You Stop Loving Me, When Did I Stop Loving You * Les Ya Toupas Do Zaire — Je ne bois pas beaucoup * Drexciya — Andreaen Sand Dunes * Jay-z — Dead Presidents II * Frank Ocean — Crack Rock * MC Mack — EZ Come, EZ Go * Aphex Twin — IZ-US * Burial — Hiders * Future — Codeine Crazy * Frank Ocean — Chanel * Lil Uzi Vert — For Real * Migos — First 48 * Suspect — FBG * Frank Ocean — Nights * Gunna feat. Playboi Carti — YSL * Chief Keef feat. King Louie — Winnin' * Lil Sko — Miss White Cocaine * Jme feat. Giggs — Man Don't Care * (Sandy) Alex G — Master * Frank Ocean — Pretty Sweet Los Santos Underground Radio [[Los Santos Underground Radio|'Los Santos Underground Radio']] — радиостанция жанров хаус, техно и электроники. Основана на миксах диджеев Solomun, Tale of Us, Dixon и The Black Madonna. Эксклюзив для PS4, Xbox One и ПК. Solomun — 25/8 ''' * Am$trad Billionaire — The Plan * Ara Koufax — Natural States (Edit) * Swayzak — In The Car Crash (Headgear 'Always Crashing In The Same Car' Mix) * D. Lynnwood — Bitcoins (Original Mix) * Bryan Ferry — Don't Stop The Dance (Todd Terje Remix) * Denis Horvat — Madness Of Many * Johannes Brecht — Page Blanche * Solomun — Ich Muss Los * Matthew Dear — Monster * Truncate — WRKTRX3 * Floorplan — Spin (Original Mix) * Cevin Fisher — The Freaks Come Out (Original 2000 Freak Mix) * Chris Lum — You're Mine (Clean Version) * Alex Metric & Ten Ven — The Q * Solomun — Customer Is King * Adam Port — Planet 9 * Dubfire — The End To My Beginning * Leonard Cohen — You Want It Darker (Solomun Remix) '''Take of Us — Afterlight* * Tale of Us — Overture * Tale of Us — 1911 * Tale of Us — Trevor's Dream * Tale of Us — Vinewood Blues * Tale of Us — Anywhere * Tale of Us — Symphony Of The Night * Tale of Us — Another World * Tale of Us — The Portal * Tale of Us — Solitude * Tale of Us — Morgan's Fate * Tale of Us - Fisherman's Horizon * Tale of Us — Myst * Tale of Us — Seeds * Tale of Us — Endless Journey * Tale of Us — Valkyr * Tale of Us — In Hyrule * Tale of Us — Disgracelands * Tale of Us — Heart Of Darkness Dixon — Wilderness * Carl Finlow — Convergence * Caravaca — Yes I Do * Warp Factor 9 — The Atmospherian (Tornado Wallace Remix) * Mashrou' Leila — Roman (Bas Ibellini Mix) * Future Four — Connection (I-Cube Rework) * Rite De Passage — Quinquerime * The Egyptian Lover — Electro Pharaoh (Instrumental) * Marcus L. — Telstar * Romanthony — Bring U Up (Deetron Edit) * Solar —5 Seconds * Sharif Laffrey — And Dance * Ron Hardy — Sensation (Dub Version) * Aux 88 — Sharivari (Digital Original Aux 88 Mix) * Oni Ayhun — OAR03-B * TCK FT. JG — Reach Out Your Hand (Erol Alkan Rework) - GTA Edit The Black Madonna —We Believe * Ron Hardy — Sensation * Derrick L. Carter — Where U At? (Where Ya At Now?) * Tiga feat. Pusha T — Bugatti * Metro Area — Miura * The Black Madonna — A Jealous Heart Never Rests * Art of Noise — Beat Box * The Black Madonna ft. Jamie Principle — We Still Believe * Nancy Martin — Can't Believe * P-Funk All Stars — Hydraulic Pump Pt. 3 * Steve Poindexter — Computer Madness * Ten City — Devotion * The Black Madonna — We Can Never Be Apart * Joe Jackson — Steppin' Out * The Black Madonna — He Is The Voice I Hear Self Radio [[Self Radio|'Self Radio']] - радиостанция пользовательской музыки, доступная в ПК версии игры. Ведущие - Клифф Лейн и Энди. de:Radiosender (V) en:Radio Stations in GTA V es:Radios de Grand Theft Auto V fr:Stations de radio dans GTA V pl:Stacje radiowe w GTA V pt:Rádios do GTA V uk:Радіостанції в GTA V Категория:Радиостанции Категория:Радиостанции в GTA V Категория:GTA V Категория:Списки